moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Enforcers
United States |side2 = PsiCorps |goal1 = Escort the Allied MCV to the Allied Outpost Destroy the Excavation Site Destroy all Soviet buildings |goal2 = Defend the Excavation Site and the base from the Allies |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown PsiCorps proselytes |forces1 = * Standard American arsenal * Abrams Tanks * Riot Troopers * Snipers |forces2 = * Standard Russian arsenal * PsiCorps Troopers, Lasher Tanks and Drillers |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Heavy |music = Mechanical Man (remixed by GDI Bass) (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Enforcers is the fourth Allied cooperative mission. The enemies facing in this mission are considered to be Russia (due to the Allies do not participate in the internal struggle between Russia and PsiCorps) by the Allies, but they are actually PsiCorps, which can be seen from the large number of Soviet-PsiCorps equipment used by the Soviets here. Background The fate of the American troops stationed in Africa becomes a secondary issue after the nuclear strike in Chicago. The Soviets (actually PsiCorps troops who were testing their stolen new tank prototype) and a local warlord were attacking the troops stationed in Africa, while the Central Command cannot send timely support. In addition, the African forces were hit hard by the destruction of the embassy in Egypt, causing most of them to move westward to pursue the Scorpion Cell terrorists. This outpost in the North African coast may have also transferred some of its troops to join the pursuers. The remaining task forces hid in an abandoned outpost, as much as possible to withstand the enemy offensive. The Allied Central Command finally agreed to deploy an MCV locally, which would be used to rebuild the outpost and destroy the Soviets. Also, the Soviets were trying to seize the outpost by poisoning the water source used by the outpost. They were approaching the outpost water supply through excavation operations. Events Escorting the Allied MCV The Allies infantry and tanks made their path as soon as the transports arrived at coast. Along the way, Abrams Tanks and numerous infantry followed MCV and destroyed the pursuit units and defensive structures along the route. During their forwarding, enemy Drillers made their ambush to Allies, with the PsiCorps Troopers. When MCV arrived in the south, two commanders discovered an abandoned outpost and handed it over to the commander who did not have MCV; Finally, the MCV arrived at the scheduled location. Eliminate all hostiles After the two commanders gained their foothold, they found the local Soviet expedition forces were trying to poison the water supply at a digging site, located in the east. The commander who had Construction Yard recaptured Abrams Tanks and Bulldog Tanks at this outpost and discovered that the enemy might use the Engineer & Driller's sneak attack tactics. So he built Walls for the Construction Yard. The two commanders found that they had their own shortfalls: Although the commander who had Construction Yard could develop the base, he could not build the War Factory but only the Air Force Command Headquarters. The commander who was able to build the vehicle immediately built some Stryker IFVs, then let Engineers enter them and turn them into repair vehicles. Then he let these Strykers and Abrams Tanks set off directly to take out the enemy outpost on the west. As this tactic was effective, the outpost was quickly captured. For another commander, his job was mainly defense. While defending, he built some Stormchildren investigative the battlefield and destroyed the barrels in Soviet outposts. The tank forces went to a city and easily destroyed the Terror Drones there. Stormchilds helped them destroy the occupied buildings in the city and the PsiCorps Troopers there. Then one of the commanders captured the Tech Airfield. At this time, the Soviets sent many Borillos to the bases of the commanders, causing trouble for the defensive commander, but the tank forces have now approached the front of the Excavation Site. They passed a tightly guarded canyon and focused on destroying a large number of Soviet troops who were entrenched around the Excavation Site. Then, when they completed the destruction of the Excavation Site, they went to search and annihilate all the Soviet outposts here. Aftermath The U.S. military in North Africa eventually succeeded in meeting with the large forces, and the forces of the Allies in North Africa have also been consolidated. However, with the growing strain on the European war situation, the Allied forces of North Africa still struggle to survive the double strangling of the Soviets and the warlords named Scorpion Cell. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 * 2 armor upgrade crates and 1 veterancy crate will appear at the initial position. Normal * Starting credits: 25000 * 3 veterancy crates will appear on the map. Mental * Starting credits: 20000 zh:执法者 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions